Season 2 Episodes Guide
Frankie Drake Mysteries'' is renewed for a second season (10 x 60) by CBC, UKTV, and Kew Media Group on April 5, 2018. '''Season 2 production began May 24, 2018. It premieres on Monday, September 24, 2018. “There has never been a more exciting and important time for sharing women’s stories, creating new role models, and changing perceptions of what women can do. '''''Frankie Drake Mysteries is a detective drama set in 1920s Toronto featuring four brave and adventurous women working together to solve cases and fight crime – often in opposition of society’s expectations of a woman’s place in the world at that time,” said Christina Jennings, Chairman & CEO, Shaftesbury/Executive Producer. Shaftesbury and CBC announced earlier this year that James Hurst takes over the showrunning duties from Cal Coons. On Oct. 12, 2018, Ovation announced they’ve acquired the first two seasons of the Canadian TV show. Frankie Drake Mysteries is nominated for the 2019 Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television awards for Best Direction, Best Drama Series, Best Direction, Best Production Design and Art Direction, and Best Costume Design. Frankie Drake Mysteries will return Fall 2019 with Season 3 on CBC. The Cast * Frankie Drake Mysteries' stars Lauren Lee Smith (The Shape of Water, The Listener, The L Word) as the private eye with the mysterious past Frankie Drake, Chantel Riley (Race, The Lion King) as Frankie’s fearless and clever partner Trudy Clarke, Rebecca Liddiard (Alias Grace, Houdini & Doyle) as keen police morality officer Mary Shaw , and Sharron Matthews (Mean Girls, Odd Squad) as spirited morgue attendant Flo Chakowitz. Wendy Crewson (The Detail, Slasher, Saving Hope) returns as Frankie’s occasional-con-woman mother, Nora; as well as Grace Lynn Kung (Mary Kills People, The Carmilla Movie, Star Trek: ''Discovery) as café and speakeasy owner, Wendy Quon.'' Guest Cast *'Natalie Brown' (The Strain, Dark Matter, Channel Zero), Steve Byers (Slasher, Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments, Far Cry 5), Lara Jean Chorostecki '(''Designated Survivor, X Company, Hannibal), '''Alan Davies (J''onathan Creek'', Damned, The Bromley Boys), Anthony Lemke (Blindspot, Dark Matter, The Listener), Romane Portail (Fearless, Sense8, Urban Jungle), and Vincent Walsh '(''The Fall, Played, Deception). Season Overview Season 1 saw secrets emerge from Frankie’s tightly held past, from discovering her mother alive and working as a con woman, to her friends uncovering her past as a spy. What other secrets will be discovered about the enigmatic Frankie Drake in '''Season 2? Season 2 episodes will be directed by Ruba Nadda (helming five episodes as lead director), CalCoons, Peter Stebbings, and Sudz Sutherland, and written by co-creator Carol Hay, showrunner James Hurst, Andrew Burrows-Trotman, John Callaghan, Cal Coons, and Jessie Gabe. Set in 1920s Toronto, '''''Frankie Drake Mysteries follows the city’s only female private detectives as they take on the cases the police don’t want to touch. In a time of change and hopefulness, their gender is their biggest advantage as they defy expectations and rebel against convention. Their cases take them through every cross-section of Toronto, meeting people of all backgrounds and means, as well as historical characters, along the way. Frankie and Trudy’s fearless sense of adventure gets them into all kinds of trouble, but they always manage to find a way out. They are new detectives for a new world – but is the world ready for them? Created by Carol Hay and Michelle Ricci, Frankie Drake Mysteries is executive produced by Christina Jennings, Scott Garvie, Carol Hay, and James Hurst Ruba Nadda serves as lead director/co-executive producer, John Callaghan and Jessie Gabe co-executive producer, and Teresa Ho is producer. For CBC, Sally Catto is General Manager, Programming; Helen Asimakis is Senior Director, Scripted Content; and Melanie Nepinak Hadley is Executive in Charge of Production. Bonnie Brownlee is Executive Director, Marketing. A CBC original series, Frankie Drake Mysteries ''is developed and produced by Shaftesbury in association with CBC and UKTV, with the participation of the Canada Media Fund, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, the Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit, and the Bell Fund. Kew Media Group is the global distributor of the series. '''Stay Tuned More to Come... Episodes 1 - 10 2.01 'The Old Switcheroo • September 24, 2018 * Frankie visits the ROM with her mother, meanwhile a wrong address given at the morgue leads to a mystery for Flo and Mary to solve. 2.02 The Last Dance • October 1, 2018 * While investigating a kidnapping at the Palais Royale, the team finds out that the victim is gravely ill. 2.03 '' Radio Daze '' • October 8, 2018 * Mary is acting in a radio drama, but when she realizes the play is a cover for a heist, she must find a way to warn Frankie. 2.04 '' Emancipation Day '' • October 15, 2018 * A civil rights activist hires the team to catch the thief who stole donations from a coloured girls' orphanage. 2.05 '' Dressed to Kill '' • October 22, 2018 * Fashion designer Coco Chanel hires detectives to protect her. 2.06 Extra Innings '' • October 29, 2018 * Frankie investigates the mid game death of a baseball player. '''2.07 '' 50 Shades of Greyson '' • November 5, 2018 * Mary’s job is threatened when she accuses Detective Greyson of hiding evidence. Has she overstepped her bounds, or is Greyson a dirty cop? 2.08 ''Diamonds Are A Gal's Best Friend '' • November 12, 2018 * What starts as a simple case of a missing horse leads the team into the gardens of Toronto's elite in pursuit of a murderous jewel thief. 2.09 'Dealer's Choice • November 19, 2018 * Mob boss Bessie Starkman hires Frankie and Trudy, but Frankie ends up accused of murder. 2.10 Now You See Her • November 26, 2018 * Frankie Drake goes undercover to find the culprit behind the murder of a magician. Category:Seasons